Robocop (2017 film)
Category:Movies Category:Films Robocop is 2017 crime science fiction action film based on the robocop film created by Jose Padilha and Peter Laird. It is directed by James Mangold and written by Paul Verhoeven, produced by Bryan Singer. The film is another remake of the 1987 with the same name to the trilogy after the another remake in 2014. The film will be released on June 9th, 2017. Plot In the near future, Detroit, Michigan, is a dystopia on the verge of total collapse due to financial ruin and a high crime rate. The mayor signs a deal with the mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products (OCP), giving it complete control of the underfunded Detroit Police Department. In exchange, OCP will be allowed to turn the run-down sections of Detroit into a high-end utopia called Delta City. OCP's Vice President CEO Richard "Dick" Jones proposes assisting the police with the ED-209 law enforcement droid. At its first demonstration, however, ED-209 malfunctions and gruesomely kills an executive named Kinney. Bob Morton, an ambitious executive, uses the opportunity to introduce his own experimental cyborgdesign, "RoboCop". To Jones's anger, the company chairman (referred to as the Old Man) approves Morton's plan. OCP reassigns officers into crime-ridden districts in anticipation that someone will be killed in action for use as a test subject for RoboCop. Meanwhile, Officer Alexander James "Alex" Murphy, who has been transferred to Detroit, joins the force and becomes partners with Officer Anne Lewis. On their first patrol, they chase a gang of criminals, led by Clarence Boddicker. Boddicker's gang hides in an abandoned steel mill and Murphy and Lewis separate on foot to find them. While Murphy manages to kill one of them and attempts to arrest another, he is caught by Boddicker and the others; the gang tortures Murphy, brutally gunning him down before Boddicker personally executes him. He is declared dead and OCP selects him as the RoboCop candidate; they replace most of his body with cybernetics, leaving his human brain. RoboCop is ostensibly programmed with three directives: serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law; RoboCop is unaware of a secret fourth directive. RoboCop, assigned to Murphy's former district, proceeds to efficiently rid the streets of crime. Meanwhile the deteriorating situation in Detroit led by the mismanagement of OCP leads the human officers to threaten to strike. Lewis believes RoboCop is Murphy based on his exhibiting some of Murphy's behaviors. As RoboCop suffers from latent memories from Murphy, he discovers his true identity and that his wife and son moved away after Murphy's death. Jones, fearing he will be displaced by the newly-promoted Morton, discreetly hires Boddicker to murder Morton. During a hold-up at a gas station, RoboCop recognizes the robber as Boddicker’s henchman Emil Antonowsky and, after a shootout that results in the gas station exploding and Emil injured, manages to arrest him. RoboCop reviews police records, identifies the other gang members including Boddicker, and confronts them. During Boddicker's arrest, he admits to being hired by Jones. With this evidence recorded on video, RoboCop attempts to arrest Jones at OCP. Jones openly admits his role in Morton's death but reveals the fourth directive: RoboCop cannot act against any OCP executive officer or staff member. With RoboCop's programming limiting his abilities, Jones sends the ED-209 (which has been stationed in his office) to attack RoboCop, severely damaging him with its heavier firepower. Jones also asks police to meet them at the tower. A police SWAT team shoots at RoboCop, and Lewis, who had been following RoboCop, helps him escape to safety at the same steel mill and undergo repairs. The police follow through with their strike, creating chaos in the city. Boddicker and his gang are released from prison and acquire new high-powered rifles to finish off RoboCop. Boddicker, using a tracking system provided to him by Jones, heads towards the steel mill. RoboCop and Lewis work together to eliminate the gang, though Lewis is injured. RoboCop heads to OCP headquarters alone and uses one of the rifles to destroy the ED-209 guarding the entrance. He barges in on an executive meeting where the Old Man and Jones are present and shows them the video of Jones' confession. Jones takes the Old Man as a hostage, knowing that the fourth directive still protects him. The Old Man promptly fires Jones, nullifying the protection and allowing RoboCop to shoot Jones, who falls out of a window to his death. Grateful, the Old Man commends RoboCop's shooting and asks what his name is; RoboCop smiles and answers, "Murphy". Cast * Neil Sandilands as RoboCop/Officer Alex J. Murphy * Kim Engelbrecht as Officer Anne Lewis * Ed Harris as The Old Man * Tom Cavanagh as Dick Jones * Christain Bale as Clarence Boddicker * Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Morton * Robert Duvall as Sgt. Warren Reed * Ray Wiseman as Leon C. Nash * Colm Fore as Donald Johnson * TBA as Emil Antonowsky * TBA as Joe P. Cox * James McAvoy as Steve Minh * TBA as Kaplan * Rick Cosnett as Walker * Christopher Walken as Sal * Val Kilmer as Manson * Mark Wahlberg as Miller * Michael Sheen as Lt. Hedgecock * Jason Lee as Kinney * TBA as Ellen Murphy * Jacob Tremblay as Jimmy Murphy * Jesse L. Martin as Bixby Snyder * TBA as Casey Wong * TBA as Jesse Perkins